Rozdział 4
Rozdział 4 zatytułowany jest "Topororęki Morgan" pułkownik Marynarki Wojennej. Krótkie streszczenie Luffy ponownie idzie zaprosić Zoro do swojej załogi, lecz ten odmawia. Młody pirat postanawia, że jeśli ukradnie Helmeppo miecze, to pomoże Roronoa uciec. Tymczasem tamtejszy pułkownik Marynarki stawia sobie ogromny pomnik, który zostaje zniszczony przez Luffy'ego. Morgan staje się wściekły i każe swoim ludziom zabić chłopaka. Długie streszczenie Nikt nie mógł uwierzyć w to co zrobił Luffy. Coby przytrzymał Luffy'ego, by powstrzymać go od zadawania kolejnych ciosów. Helmeppo zagroził Luffy'emu śmiercią wspominając o tym, że jego ojciec nigdy go nie uderzył. Luffy chciał walczyć z Helmeppo, a ten uciekł z pomocą żołnierzy Marynarki. Matka Riki zabrała swoją córkę od Luffy'ego by go chronić. Rika wyjaśniła, że Luffy i Zoro są dobrzy. Coby zaczął panikować ze strachu przed Marynarką. Tymczasem Luffy spokojnie postanowił pójść porozmawiać z Zoro. Morgan siedział na swoim fotelu. Powiedział o sobie, że jest wielki. Będący tam jego podwładny z Marynarki potwierdził to. Morgan zastanawiał się dlaczego trybut się spóźnia. Żołnierz próbował to usprawiedliwić tym, że mieszkańcy są biedni i ich na to nie stać. Morgan uznał, że to nie problem, a prawdziwym problemem jest brak szacunku. Wtedy przybył Helmeppo z prośbą, by zabić kogoś (oczywiście Luffy'ego). Luffy ponownie przybył do Zoro. Roronoa od razu powiedział, że nie zostanie piratem. Luffy to zignorował i zaproponował uwolnienie go w zamian za dołączenie do załogi. Zoro powiedział, że ma własne rzeczy do załatwienia. Słomkowy wspomniał o reputacji, na co Roronoa odpowiedział, że nie obchodzi go ona. Luffy powiedział, że przyłączenie go jest już postanowione. Luffy dodał, że jeśli przyniesie Zoro jego katanę, to ten przyłączy się do jego załogi. Roronoa nie mógł uwierzyć w szaleństwo Słomkowego. Morgan stawiał sobie pomnik na dachu bazy Marynarki. W tym czasie Helmeppo wyżalał się ojcu. Wspomniał, że nawet on nie uderzył go w twarz. Wtedy pułkownik powiedział, że nie uderzył go w twarz, bo szkoda na to ręki, po czym zrobił to po raz pierwszy. Dodał, że tylko on jest tu wielki i że zauważył dziewczynkę na placu straceń. Zapytał swojego syna, czy ją zabił. Helmeppo powiedział, że nie zrobił tego, bo to tylko dziecko. Wtedy Morgan każe porucznikowi Rokkaku zabić dziewczynkę. Ten się przeciwstawia. Morgan nazywa go zdrajcą i atakuje swoim toporem. Helmeppo mówi, że to było zbędne. Morgan zaś postanawia zabić Rikę osobiście. Morgan ponownie skupił się na swoim ogromnym posągu, grożąc swojemu żołnierzowi za zarysowanie go. W tym czasie Luffy szukał katan Zoro. Za pomocą Gum-Gumowej Rakiety pojawił się na dachu i spowodował zniszczenie pomnika. Morgan wpadł w szał i kazał zabić Słomkowego. Helmeppo dodał, że to Luffy uderzył go w twarz. Luffy zabrał ze sobą Helmeppo. Morganowi zaś doniesiono o kimś na placu straceń. Mowa była o Cobym. Ten nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że Luffy jest w bazie. Coby postanowił więc pomóc Zoro. Powiedział, że nie chce takiej Marynarki, że zostanie marynarzem, a Luffy zostanie Królem Piratów. Zoro nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Coby wyjaśnił, że też nie mógł. Nagle padł strzał. Ktoś trafił Coby'ego. Zoro spojrzał w miejsce z którego strzelono. Luffy zaś był w bazie i szukał katany Zoro. Szybki opis Nowości * Helmeppo grozi Luffy'emu śmiercią. * Luffy powraca do bazy Marynarki, by porozmawiać z Zoro. * Morgan wpada w paranoję sądząc, że mieszkańcy miasta odwracają się od niego. * Luffy zawiera z Zoro umowę, że jeśli odzyska jego miecze, to ten dołączy do załogi. * Marynarze stawiają olbrzymi pomnik Morgana. Statua ulega zniszczeniu. Postacie Nawigacja de:Kaigun-taisa 〝Onote no Morgan〟